


you're waiting for a train

by tarukryl



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Canon Suicide, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarukryl/pseuds/tarukryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quasi-canon. Sort of Dom's thoughts about incepting Mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're waiting for a train

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: Mal kills herself. Hence the tag/warning.

to come and smash your skull in, because when you die in a dream you go to limbo but when you die in limbo you go to the real world, and no, don’t ask me how I know that, because I don’t. I don’t know. it’s just an idea.

and you love and trust me enough to listen to my words and put your head next to mine on a cold metal rail and wait for a train.

we commit suicide together.

but it’s okay because we wake up in the real world and nothing has changed, and we can live our lives all over again, and this time with our kids in tow, and isn’t that amazing? everything’s okay.

except it’s not, it’s not okay, because it wasn’t just an idea, because ideas are the most powerful things in existence, and I’m sorry, my love, I made a mistake.

because suddenly, my words and your trust and our love aren’t stronger than the idea I planted in your mind to get us home. and you can’t take it, you think you’re still in limbo and that you need to get home, but honey you are home, and there is nothing else if you die here, please believe me, let’s talk about this, mal listen to me, please don’t do this, james and phillipa are waiting for you, they’re waiting for us, mal look at me, mal god damn it! sweetheart, look at me—

you jump off the ledge and I never see you again.

except I do, because you’re in my dreams every time I close my eyes. and I’m so sorry, sweetheart, I love you, but I can’t stay with you.

stop waiting for the train.


End file.
